


Вилка Мортона

by jsandrsn



Series: Morton's fork [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode Related, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Выбирая между двумя вариантами, Эобард Тоун понимает, что у него никогда не было выбора.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Morton's fork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566775
Kudos: 4





	Вилка Мортона

**Author's Note:**

> перевод своей же работы на русский

Барри покидает пультовую, нервно следуя за ним в комнату для тренировок, где стоит одинокая улучшенная Циско беговая дорожка. Барри смотрит, изучает его лицо, выискивая что-то, что поможет доказать или, напротив, — что лучше для Аллена — опровергнуть новую теорию. Эобард знает Аллена лучше самого себя: тонкие подрагивающие губы, мелкие морщинки, появляющиеся, когда тот морщится на мгновение. Он может прочесть Барри так легко, что думает, будто ему и не нужно было знать о том, что задумал Барри, чтобы понять, что тот уже знает.

Впрочем, всё не может принять это знание.

Эобард шумно выдыхает, понимая, что тоже нервничает. Он играется с пультом в руках, чтобы как-то себя занять. У него всегда было два варианта, однако он до последнего не хотел предпринимать хоть какие-либо действия, которые повлияют на будущее совершенно по-разному.

А сейчас он вынужден сделать выбор, и это оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал. Подводить Флэша не что-то новое, совершенно наоборот, вообще-то, хотя предавать Барри Аллена каким-то образом вызывает отвращение на молекулярном уровне.

— Я знаю, что с тобой происходит, — говорит Тоун, просчитывая риски.

Как он может не предавать Барри без того, чтобы предать себя? Если он настроен рассказать правду, то шансы его выживания… Что ж, это будет чудом, если Аллен не убьёт его в ту же секунду, когда он откроет рот. Эобард глядит на стену так, словно она может содержать ответы на его вопросы.

Нет, думает он, этот — его — Барри его не убьёт. Лишь захочет узнать причины и освободить своего отца из Айрон Хайтс, тюрьмы, что держала его когда-то в прошлом. Этот мальчишка сделает всё что угодно ради отца, это Эобард знает.

Было ли хоть одно мгновение, когда Барри сделал бы то же самое для него, если бы он попросил?

Он оборачивается, чтобы оказаться лицом к Барри; оба напряжены. Эобард может слышать небольшие вдохи, которые делает Аллен, которые контрастируют с его неожиданно громким пульсом в груди.

Барри притворяется, будто не знает ничего, — плохо. Почему-то играть мыслями Барри кажется весело и привлекательно, как если бы это был единственный выбор, что у него имеется. Тоун знает, что это лишь потому, что это естественно, учитывая его прошлую жизнь. Чем больше нарушаешь закон или подводишь людей, что искренне заботятся о тебе, тем проще это становится со временем, размышляет он.

Это было в его прошлой жизни в качестве Эобарда Тоуна в конце концов, однако, он теперь Харрисон Уэллс, и он убил лишь двадцать человек — или что-то около этой цифры — за последние пятнадцать лет. Он рассматривал это как улучшение, хотя и презирал себя за то, что перестал быть верным своим убеждениям. Эобард почти не чувствовал столько ненависти и злости в отношении Барри Аллена, как было прежде.

Он думает, что и в самом деле сможет простить Барри со временем. Возможно, это займёт один год — такой же, как и этот, полный событий, — или же остаток жизни, чтобы восстановить себя. И тем не менее, Эобард хочет обладать Алленом таким образом, как мог это делать Харрисон Уэллс; видеть Барри запутанным и разрушенным, но всё ещё полным восхищения и любви к нему. Сейчас Флэш кажется ему человечным, но это не так ужасно, как он представлял. Барри заботит судьба людей — каждого из них, — и это красиво, несмотря на недостаток понимания со стороны Эобарда.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — говорит он, и эти слова добавляют ещё больше напряжения между ними. Аллен пытается не реагировать.

Тоун не может не улыбнуться уголком рта, чувствует, сколько теплоты он вкладывает в эту небольшую улыбку, что это его ранит. Он знает, что кажется Барри довольным собой — и это правда, в любом случае. Его игра подошла к концу.

— Вы знаете? — спрашивает Барри, испытывая его. Он так не хочет, чтобы его теории подтвердились, думает Эобард, он хочет убежать от правды настолько же сильно, насколько и он.

Среди всех вещей, что он сделал, Тоун всё-таки жалеет об убийстве Норы Аллен больше всего. Самая большая его ошибка. Иногда он раздумывает о том, мог ли он изменить историю с самого начала, стереть Обратного Флэша из реальности и, может, жить лишь для себя, а не для них двоих.

— Да, — наконец, он констатирует, отвечая на самый важный вопрос. Почему же это так сложно, думает Тоун.

Барри анализирует его и затем повторяет за ним:

— Да? — он сейчас ещё более запутан, однако Эобард чувствует, что тот прекрасно его понял, просто избегает этого возможного значения.

Между ними устанавливается неловкая тишина, и Тоун не может нормально дышать. Он нажимает указательным пальцем на панель управления на своём инвалидном кресле. Громкий щелчок заставляет Барри обернуться, чтобы разобраться в том, что могло его вызвать. Эобард знает, что Барри чувствует себя пойманным и испуганным.

Более того, Тоун и сам не знает, что чувствует. Как он может угадывать точные мысли, что появляются в голове Аллена, но не знать, что ему стоит чувствовать в такой момент?

— Вы только что закрыли дверь? — спрашивает Барри, нервно улыбаясь. Он снова начинает паниковать, и Эобард может ощутить витающие в воздухе волны: «О нет, он знает, что я знаю, он собирается меня убить, да я уже мёртв».

— Я лишь беспокоюсь о том, чтобы нас не потревожили, Барри, — отвечает он настолько спокойно, насколько это возможно.

Барри продолжает молчать, не в состоянии что-либо сделать, он едва ли на него смотрит. Аллен продолжал его разглядывать в пультовой немногим ранее, а сейчас не может удержать на нём взгляд, будто это действие причинит ему боль.

— Ты в порядке, Барри? — дразнит он, снова не в состоянии перестать играть с мыслями Аллена. — Я надеялся поговорить с тобой о твоём родителе.

— Вы хотели поговорить о моей матери? — спрашивает Барри, наконец-то готовый смотреть на него. — Почему?

— Я полагаю, ты знаешь причину. Поэтому я бы хотел поговорить о твоём отце, — отвечает Эобард и затем хмыкает. — Если, конечно, ты не хочешь сказать мне, что предпочёл бы разговор о матери.

Это так легко — запутывать Барри, который так или иначе представляет собой лишь тень героя из его прошлого, но который всё же так ярок и полон жизни, что порой кажется, будто другого Флэша никогда и не существовало.

Барри злится.

— Прекратите, — просит он, дотрагивается лба ладонью и двигается на три шажка влево. — Прекратите, — повторяет он, указывая теперь на Эобарда так, словно это обвинение.

Теперь Тоун точно знает, что ему стоит делать.

— Присядьте, мистер Аллен, — требует он, ведя ладонью на дорожку и медленно оборачиваясь в этом направлении, ожидая от Барри того, что тот послушает его, как и всегда. — Я думаю, этот разговор будет довольно… острым, надо полагать?

Внезапно громкий, вибрирующий звук прерывает их, и Барри проверяет свой телефон и затем улыбается. Эобард решает, что это кто-то близкий. Это не Джо, учитывая, что тот находился в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, и не коллеги Аллена из полицейского участка. Остаются Айрис Уэст и Фелисити Смок, но не Линда. Барри выглядит готовым бежать, и Тоун наконец понимает, кто этот человек.

— Эм… это Айрис, — извиняется Барри, — мы можем поговорить позже, так?

Он полон надежды о том, что он и в самом деле может отложить этот разговор, который начал Эобард, хотя и страстно желает раскрыть дело об убийстве своей матери, и это очевидно.

— Нет, мистер Аллен, мы не можем — не так. Либо сейчас, либо в других обстоятельствах, которые мне не по душе, — тихо ставит перед фактом Тоун, а после добавляет: — Больше нет.

У Эобарда сухо во рту, он не хочет чувствовать себя таким слабым, думает он в тишине. Как он может сбежать от собственных эмоций, если именно они и привели его к этому решению? Он ненавидит себя за это.

— Барри…

— Ладно, — соглашается Аллен, стоя на месте и нервно держась за ткань своего пиджака, стеснительно и тревожно. Он возвращает телефон в карман и оглядывает происходящее снаружи за стеклом: вдруг кто-то последовал за ними. Эобард знает содержимое головы Барри: что, если Джо начнёт волноваться за него и тем самым разрушит всё? что, если он или кто-то другой будет убит? что, если Уэллс решит убить ещё и его отца?

— Я не предлагаю тебе меня опрашивать, учитывая, что ты уже услышал ответ на свой главный вопрос.

— Что? — спрашивает Барри, и Тоун двигается чуть ближе к нему, пока Аллен инстинктивно отступает назад. — Что Вы имеете в виду? — он улыбается, фальшиво и неубедительно.

Эобард останавливается, хотя хочется надавить сильнее. Он думает о Барре Аллене в своём воображении; вполне возможно, он мог бы достичь того, о чём мечтал: заставить Флэша молить о пощаде, играть в его игры, продолжать бороться и отпираться, но постоянно проигрывать. Барри Аллен в его воображении — идеальная картинка сломленного героя — беспомощен, опирается лишь на Тоуна, заставляет его почувствовать себя могущественным и правым.

Эобард думает, что теперь эта картина не станет реальностью, потому что он решил руководствоваться эмоциями, а не логикой.

— Позволь мне тебе показать, — говорит он мягко и ненавидит себя за это тоже. Как он может этого не делать? Посвятив всю свою жизнь Флэшу, теперь он не может думать о том, чтобы ранить Барри Аллена каким бы то ни было образом, без того, чтобы не причинить боль себе.


End file.
